Pokemon ash's journey
by srikar
Summary: Enjoy the story


In professor oak house

Professor oak someone is here for you says professor juniper

''Professor oak: who is it at this late ash's dad! what happened why are you hurt?"

Ash's Dad: professor oak sorry to disturb you at this night but can you please take care of ash?

"Ash: no dad I will stay with you ash says crying."

''Professor oak: what are you saying all of a sudden? is everything alright."

"Ash's Dad: there is no time to explain please professor''.

''Professor oak: what are you saying first explain to me what's going on''

"Ash's Dad: professor oak take this letter everything you want to know is the letter then starts running"

''Professor oak: what kind of trouble he is now?

then starts reading the letter."

Ash's dad: Professor oak

when I was shopping for groceries with ash when I got home Delia was not there I thought that she went somewhere but I found a letter saying that we kidnapped your wife if you want her alive meet us at mount silver only you don't bring cops or else you know what happens to your wife I have an idea who kidnapped Her keep ash safe.

Letter ends

"Professor oak: oh no this is bad I need to help him."

''Ash you stay here. where did he go don't tell me he followed his dad?"

Ash's dad: let's go pidgeot.

Ash: there's no way that I will leave my dad alone. but how do I get to mount silver?

"Gary: Hey need lift"

Ash: how did you get that fearow?

Gary: you mean this guy.

Ash: yeah.

Gary: I took it from grandpa's lab are you going to ask questions are you coming?

Ash: sorry Gary lets go.

After sometime they land on mount silver

"Gary: aw man it's freezing here."

Ash: let's start looking for dad.

Gary: there he 's going into a building with symbol R on it

"Gary: let's follow your dad?"

Ash: let's go.

"Giovani: Welcome Ketchum you finally here."

Ash and Gary hide in corner.

Gary: who is this guy? You know him ash?

Ash: no I don't know.

Giovani: I kidnapped your wife to kill her

''Ash's dad: I am your enemy kill me if you want to now leave my wife alone"

''Delia: honey save me."

"Giovani: don't worry I will kill your whole family."

"Ash's dad: how dare you?"

Giovani: but on one condition I can leave you and your family.

"Ash's dad: what is it?"

Giovani: let's have a battle fair and square if you win I will leave you and your family and team rocket will not exist from tomorrow so you want to have deal?

Ash's dad: ok I will defeat you.

Giovani: let's see who wins.

Ash: mom I need to save my mom starts to stand up

Gary: calm down ash it's risky don't worry if situation get's worse we can save them and we only got one pokemon we need to wait for the perfect moment.

Ash's dad: raichu use thunder.

Giovani: darkrai use dark pulse

Ash's dad: raichu faints

Giovani: starts laughing is that all you got Mr. Champion your pathetic

Ash's dad: shut up lugia I choose you

Ash's dad: Use Extrasensory lugia

Darkrai gets critical hit

Giovani: use hypnosis darkrai.

Lugia falls a sleep

Ash's dad: lugia wake up.

Giovani: no use darkrai use nightmare

With professor oak

"Professor oak: Gary where are you"

''What's this it's a note from Gary?'

Gramps sorry I am going to help ash and I took fearow with me

Professor oak: this kids are idiot's do they even know how dangerous. Now I need to go to mount silver charizard let's go

After 2 hours

Oak finally reaches mount silver

Gary: gramps it's ash he's unconscious

''Professor oak: what happened to ash are you alright ash.''

Ash: no response

Professor oak: he is just unconscious let's take him to the pokemon center.

One hour before oak reaches mount silver

Now every team rocket grunt where seeing battle

Ash: let's go it's time to go Gary.

Gary: ok let's go but there's still a grunt over there

Ash: don't worry I will handle it

Gary: but how

Ash: I got a pichu with me it's risky to call fearow right now.

Gary: you got a point

Ash: pichu come out use thunder shock

Pichu: pichu uses thunder shock

He fainted

Ash: you alright mom unties her let's go.

Giovani: looks like you saved your mom

"Ash's dad: Ash how did you get here."

"Giovani: now all your family is here"

Ash's dad: ash get out of here

Ash: what about you dad?

"Ash's dad: don't worry I will get out of here somehow now go"

Ash: dad be careful I will never forgive you if you don't come alive

Ash: Gary mom let's get out of here.

They start running towards exit

Giovani: you idiots what are you doing catch them

Ash: Gary give me fearow

Gary: here you go

Ash: fearow come on out fearow aerial ace

Fearow uses Arial ace everyone fall down

Gary: this is our chance lets go.

Ash's dad: take care of your mom ash

Giovani: now your getting emotional.

Giovani: this time you and your family dies right here

''Giovani: mewtwo phystrike"

Lugia stops the attack It hits lugia with full impact the building starts collapsing

Ash: mom what are you waiting for lets go.

Delia: Ash take care of yourself.

"Ash: mom what are you saying?"

Delia: sorry ash but I will stay with your dad.

Delia Starts running inside

Ash: Gary get out of here.

"Gary: what are you going to do."

Ash: I am going to save my mom and dad

Delia: honey are you alright.

Ash's dad: what are you doing here Delia I said you to get out of here?

Delia: how can I leave my husband here? let's get out of here together

Ash: I am here too mom

Giovani: oh what a family reunion mewtwo bring those two here

"Ash's dad: no leave them alone"

Giovani: I am going to kill them takes gun from his jacket

now die shots Delia now it's your time to die small Ketchum

''Ash starts crying mom wake up mom."

Ash's dad; Lugia use gust on ash

Lugia uses gust on ash

Ash falls out of the building

Gary: its ash you alright ash looks like he's unconscious I need help.

Ash's dad: I didn't save Delia at least I have to keep ash safe.

"Giovani: phystrike mewtwo"

Lugia finally faints

Giovani: oh now I don't need to kill you will die in this building

Now

Professor oak: Gary charizard take care of ash I am going to check if ash's dad or mom in that building

Starts walking into the building

Then building collapse

''Professor oak: oh my god how did it turn out like this starts crying"

Gary also starts crying

After some time they call officer jenny

Officer jenny: professor oak were finally here we will start searching immediately

Prof Oak: what's going on?

Then the building disappears

''Professor oak: what is going on how did that building disappear?"

Officer jenny: did I see that correct how can a building disappear?

Professor oak: I don't know says in shock first I need to take ash to the hospital.

Charizard let's go to the hospital.

In the hospital

Professor oak: is he alright nurse joy

Nurse joy: he is alright but he got amnesia

Nurse joy: yeah he doesn't remember his parents that Shock was too much to take after all he is a kid

Professor oak: when will he's memory returns

Nurse joy: can't say that he may remember now or next day or next year

But don't try to force him to remember his parents it can get ash in trouble

Professor oak: (in professor oaks mind that's for good if his remembers his parents then he would go for revenge for his parents I don't want him to go after them)

Jenny: we are searching for them don't worry we will find them soon

Oak: please find them (that means they are still alive I don't have to worry about them but ash is still in danger)

Professor juniper: is everything alright professor?

Professor juniper asks him

Professor oak: yeah you know ash is in danger if ash stays here it won't take time before they find out ash's alive they will come after him again

I want to at least keep ash safe

Professor juniper: don't worry Professor oak I will take care of ash.

Professor oak: what?

Professor juniper: I can adopt ash professor oak if it's okay with you.

Professor oak: please take care of ash juniper.

With ash

Ash: where are we Gary?

Gary: were in the Pokémon center don't stress yourself just lay in the bed your hurt you know

Ash: how did I got hurt?

Gary: you don't remember.

Ash: my memory is kind of fuzzy.

Gary: well you see.

Gary was starting to say something but professor oak stops him.

Professor oak: don't tell ash anything whispers to Gary.

Gary: but why? Whispers back.

Professor oak: I will tell you later.

Ash: is something wrong professor.

Professor oak: nothing's wrong.

Ash: by the way who is she?

Professor oak: she's my friend professor juniper she's from unova region but she's going to be your new mom?

Gary: what when did this happen?

Professor oak: shut up Gary

Ash: my new mom really

(In ash's mind: new mom huh I have always been in my home lonely

but why do I have a feeling that someone dear to me was there with me but don't remember)

Professor juniper: Hi ash.

Ash: Hi miss.

Professor juniper: my what a sweet boy says patting ash's head.

Professor oak: why don't you two talk sometime

Gary and I have something to talk so enjoy.

Gary come with me.

Professor juniper and ash: okay

Professor juniper: how are you feeling ash?

Ash: I am alright but I have a feeling like I lost someone dear to me I don't know why?

Professor juniper

Professor juniper: don't call me professor juniper why don't you call me mom?

Ash: OK then mom then I started crying why I am I crying just saying mom makes me sad.

Then Professor Juniper hugs ash

Professor juniper: don't cry ash everything will be alright

After some time ash stops crying

Professor juniper: he's asleep I guess he must be tired after all what happened today.

Then professor juniper lays ash on the bed kisses ash on forehead and says sleep well ash

Then professor juniper walks out of his room

Professor juniper: did you say him everything?

Professor oak: yeah.

Professor juniper: but I feel sad for ash we should tell him truth someday.

Professor oak: I am sad too but first we need to keep ash safe

Professor juniper: I will take ash to unova region with me after 3 days

Professor oak: sure professor juniper

That night

Giovani: call that idiots Jessie and James

Yes boss a grunt says

They are here boss

Giovani: Jessie and James I need you guys to conform something

Jessie James: what is it boss?

The next day

Ash gets discharged

Professor juniper: good morning ash feeling better

breakfast is ready want to eat?

Ash: yeah sure professor sorry mom.

Professor juniper: it's alright ash it's new for you right so don't worry.

Ash: (in ash's mind I guess she's a nice person she's always kind)

Ash: okay so professor ugh I mean mom what do you do in unova region?

Professor juniper: I research about Pokémon

Ash: do you have a lab?

How many Pokémon's you have there?asks getting excited

Professor juniper: why don't you see for yourself when we go there tomorrow?

Ash: what really can I go with you?

Professor juniper: sure ash your coming with me.

Ash: wow I can't wait now I am totally excited.

Professor oak: juniper can I come in?

Professor juniper: come in professor

Professor oak: sorry if I disturbed you?

did you tell ash that you guys are going to unova Tomorrow

Professor juniper: I told him and he is excited about it.

Ash: professor oak I am gonna miss you.

Professor oak: I am going to miss you too ash.

Gary:Then how about me you idiot don't you dare to forget me.

Ash: how can I forget about you Gary after all your my best buddy

Then how about me then daisy says

Ash: daisy when did you come home?

Daisy: I came today.

Ash: there is no way I will forget you.

Daisy: that's good to know.

With two Professors

Professor oak: juniper I need to tell you something?

Professor juniper: sure professor go on

Professor oak: yesterday I put CCTV cameras near ash's house then some mysterious guys came and searched the whole house my guess is they are having doubts about ash's death

Professor juniper: so they are here to conform if ash is alive or not

Professor oak: don't worry he's safe for now.

Professor juniper: that's a relief.

Professor oak: yeah and please take care of ash I am going to miss him

Professor juniper: don't worry too much professor he is in the good hands.

Next day

Professor juniper: wake up sleepy head

Ash: let me sleep for 5 more minutes

Professor juniper: then we're going to be late for our flight

did you forgot ash were going to unova today

Ash: wakes up I totally forgot I need to pack my things

After two hours in the airport

Ash: bye professor oak Gary daisy I am going to miss you all

Professor oak: wait ash I have a present for you here you go this is for you gives him a pokeball

Ash: thanks Professor oak opens the pokeball wow a Pikachu thanks professor.

Daisy: don't forget to call us when you get there

Ash: sure I will call you when I get there

Then daisy goes and hugs ash

Daisy: take care ash

Gary: I will miss you ash.

They both hand shake last time

Ash: Bye guys take care

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
